


Painkiller

by AmryMLeighton



Series: Keegan x Logan Song Fics [2]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Keegan may be a badass but he still makes mistakes, Keegan probably has anger issues, LOVING LOGAN, Logan takes care of Keegan, M/M, i love these two so much, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmryMLeighton/pseuds/AmryMLeighton
Summary: Written while listening to the requested song Painkiller by Ruel.(You should.really listen to it!)
Relationships: Keegan P. Russ/Logan Walker
Series: Keegan x Logan Song Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744765
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Painkiller

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ludamlada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludamlada/gifts).



> I wrote this while listening to Painkiller by Ruel. I guess this is my interpretation? Idek. Please enjoy!

_You're my painkiller._

_When my brain gets bitter._

_You keep me close._

_You keep me close._

Elias had decided after their last mission, that he would take his eldest and Merrick to do some training recon. 

That seemed fine to Keegan, who currently was in a bad mood. 

Merrick had been crankier than ever lately, constantly bitching Logan out and it pissed him off. 

The kid was trying for fucks sake. 

He figured he'd just train it off. Beat up a punching bag for a few hours or until his knuckles bled. 

Logan was off doing whatever he does when he's alone. 

Keegan set up the punching bag, hooking it to the ceiling in the rec room. He took out the bandages he used to protect his knuckles and began taking his frustrations out. 

_"Logan! Shoot that guy!"_

_"Get on his ass Logan!"_

_"Hurry it up damn it!"_

_"Are you fucking stupid?"_

When his mind replayed that, he hit the bag a little too hard, twisting something in his wrist. 

He lets out a sharp hiss, clutching it in his other hand. 

He begins to curse not knowing where Logan is when he begins to smell something delicious wafting into the room. 

He walks to the scent, still holding his wrist. 

He pauses when he sees Logan cooking bacon and eggs, his hips swaying to the music playing softly on his iPod. 

He can't help but stare, his eyes slowly trailing down his back and landing on his ass. 

He's got a nice ass for a guy.

He continues to watch the twenty-seven year old, his hips swaying a little too seductively. 

"You gonna just stand there, or you gonna join me?" Keegan's eyes widen slightly when Logan turns and smirks at him. 

His smirk turns to a frown when he sees Keegan's wrist. 

"What did you do?" He drops his spatula, making his way over to the sniper. 

He tries to pull his hand away, yet Logan still grabs it, examining it gently. 

"You might've sprained your wrist. I'm not too sure." He continues to examine it, his fingers feather light against his skin. 

It burns everywhere Logan touches him, and Keegan begins to think he might explode. 

He presses on something, causing Keegan to cry out. "Fuck, kid!" He pulls his hand away, earning a sharp look from Logan. 

"Give me your wrist!" He grabs it back, dragging Keegan into the room they use as a makeshift clinic. 

He pulls out bandages, a sling, as well as a metal rod. 

"Since I think you sprained it, I'm going to brace it and put it in a sling. How did you injure yourself anyway? Got angry at Merrick again." 

He nearly chuckles. 

"Something like that." 

_You have no idea how angry I get when he insults you._

He doesn't fully understand his anger, and just allows Logan to support his wrist, watching as he works carefully. 

"You're not going to hurt me, Logan." 

The younger male pauses, meeting Keegan's gaze. 

"I know." He slips the sling over Keegan's shoulders before adjusting his hand. "I'm not afraid of accidentally hurting you." He continues to adjust the sling. 

"You're afraid of me?" He asks, trying to ignore the pain in his chest. 

Logan shakes his head rapidly. "No no! Sorry, I meant, you intimidate me. It's gonna sound stupid, but I'm always trying to impress you, I don't want to fuck it up." 

He smiles sadly, putting away the trash and unused materials. 

Keegan just sits there. 

"I think I burnt the bacon, I'll be back." 

He leaves swiftly, ignoring the way Keegan's eyes follow after him. 

Looking down, he spots that Logan left him a glass of water and some painkillers. 

_Tylenol for the pain, ibuprofen for any swelling. And you guys call me a dumbass._

He wonders when Logan had the time to write it, taking the meds anyway. 

When he thinks he won't do something stupid, he leaves the room and heads back to the kitchen, spotting two plates on the bar. 

"Good news!" Logan cheers, pouring them each a glass of orange juice. "I didn't burn the bacon." 

He steals a piece off of Keegan's plate before he reaches it. 

"You have your own." Keegan pulls his plate away, giving Logan a dirty look.

"Aw come on. Everything of yours is so much better though!" He tries to steal another one, getting his hand slapped. 

"Back off, kid." 

Logan snickers, running around the kitchen like an idiot. 

_Damn it Hesh get ahold of your brother! He's all over the place._

"Keegan!" 

Keegan looks over at Logan, who's staring at him wide eyed. 

He follows his gaze to see he stabbed the fork into the bar. 

"Shit." He mutters. 

Logan gives a bit of his bacon to Keegan. "Sorry I took some, I didn't think you'd actually get mad." 

He spots worry in Logan's eyes and immediately hates himself. 

"No, no that's not it. I'm not angry with you, Logan." 

He perks up at that. "You are mad, though, right?" 

He nods. 

"Merrick being a dick again?" 

Keegan sighs. "All he does is bitch you out and insult you. You're trying your fucking best!" He never speaks this much, never. He must be really pissed.

"I'm tired of it. You're a good kid." He takes a bite of his omelette and moans. 

"You're a damn good cook too." He continues to shove food into his mouth, completely oblivious to Logan watching him. 

"I like you." 

Both men freeze, staring at each other.

"What?" Keegan chokes out. 

Logan's face reddens, obviously having not intended to say anything. 

"Uh, hehe, I mean. I like you. You know, as a commanding officer?" 

They stare at each other some more. 

_You like him too._

He looks down at his food, then back at Logan. 

His eyes are wide, he's scared. 

"Bullshit." He stands, stalking towards Logan. 

The younger starts backing up, staring up at Keegan as he comes nearer. 

Eventually Logan bumps into a wall, no where to go. 

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it I swear! Please don't hmph!" His hand clamps over Logan's mouth, shutting him up instantly. 

"Don't talk." He pulls his hand away, replacing it with his lips. 

Logan freezes, before melting into the kiss. 

"Hmm, Keegan." His good hand cups Logan's face, pulling him closer. 

When he pulls away, Logan's lips follow. 

He chuckles, enjoying Logan's flushed cheeks. 

"I like you, too, kid." 

With that, he walks off, tossing his dishes in the sink and heading back to his room. 

Logan stands there, face flush and hair disheveled. 

"I should piss him off more often." 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment songs you think might fit! 
> 
> Also I don't know if this works with the song, but I hope.you enjoyed!


End file.
